When the World Gets Rough
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: A Klaine version of Step Up. Blaine is in dance crew on the mean streets of LA, and Kurt is a struggling actor. There will be other ships, but Klaine is endgame. :)


_**Disclaimer: The characters of glee do not belong to me. I don't really need to do the starting any more work in progress fics, but after I saw **__Step Up__**, I had the urge for a Klaine fic in that order. Blaine is in a dance crew, and he meets Kurt, who is trying to make his own way in the world of show biz. It's set in LA, and there will be other ships from glee. Klaine is endgame, though, def. So, I hope you like! **_

When the World Gets Rough

By Julia

The streets of LA where the only place that Blaine Anderson Lopez felt like home. He and his sister Santana had the same group of friends, they had a dance crew. They had lost their parents, and all they had was their friends. They all stayed in this house that they had pooled all their money to rent. It was Blaine, Santana, Santana's girlfriend Brittany Pierce, Mike Chang, Noah Puckerman, Sam Evans, (better known as Trouty Mouth,) Rachel Berry, and Jesse St. James. They had all known each other all of their lives. They were all out of high school now, but they had all decided against college for now. None of them really had the money to go. Blaine was longing to go to UCLA. He just wasn't sure how that was going to be possible. They all had part-time jobs. Some of them only barely made rent. They managed, though. Right now, Blaine was on his way home from work. He worked part-time at a record store. Blaine had tried many places and that was the only place that he could get a job. He was only eighteen and had never really had a job before. He was the youngest in the house, by a few months. Sam was eighteen too but he was a few months older than Blaine. Everyone else was nineteen. Blaine was used to being the youngest. He always was. Blaine danced down the street, his curls falling in his eyes. He loved being in LA, it was hot all the time. He wore jeans belted tightly to his waist, but they were baggy, and a white tank top. He had a baseball cap he usually wore but he didn't wear it to work. He was listening to Cobra Starship on his IPod as he walked. It was his night to cook. He was going to make chili. It fed a lot of people. He didn't live far from work, so he usually walked. They only had a couple of cars, anyway. One of them was Puck's truck, and the other was Rachel's little Audi.

When he got home, everybody was there, playing _Dance Dance Revolution_. Blaine grinned. "I'm home, everybody!" He called out. He headed into the kitchen. Brittany was in there, making corn bread. She liked it to go with the chili. Blaine smiled when he saw her. "Hi, Britt." He said. He really thought Brittany and his sister were going to get married. They'd been together for four years. Blaine was proud of Santana for being able to stick it out that long. Blaine took off his beat up DC sneakers and got out the ground beef. They didn't get meat very often, but sometimes. They managed to scrape by. Nobody ever went hungry. Blaine got out a pan. "Soon there will be chili! Everyone wash up for dinner." He called out. There was good natured ribbing, but the game shut off. Everyone trouped off to the bathrooms. Jesse joined Blaine in the kitchen. Blaine looked at him. Brittany was still cooking the bread. "What's up, Jesse?" Blaine asked. Jesse and Rachel used to date. They had broken up, and were friends now. Blaine wasn't sure exactly how they managed that. He sometimes didn't know how Rachel had dated him in the first place. Jesse was pretty abrasive at times. He _was_ a great dancer though.

Jesse relaxed at the table, watching Brittany as she danced about the kitchen. He wasn't really sure what to think about Blaine. He was a strange person. Jesse was mostly glad he was in the crew. Jesse was definitely of the mind that he was more talented than everyone else, but he did want to be accepted and have friends. He'd been hanging with these guys his whole life, and it still felt like he was the odd one at times. Jesse watched as Blaine got to work on the chili. Jesse worked at a dance studio. He did odd jobs, cleaned up, laundered the dance clothes, stuff like that. Jesse had a partial scholarship to a small nearby dance college, but he had deferred till he could make a little money. Jesse ran his hand through his own mop of curls. He wasn't sure if any of them were going to make it in show business, but they were all dedicated. Jesse wasn't really doubting that he would break into the biz. He was very talented. "You making chili?" Jesse asked, as he got some water. He was not a big fan of chili, but it did feed a lot of people. He relaxed at the table. Jesse was of the mind that they needed to all practice.

Before Blaine could answer, Rachel came into the kitchen. She started washing bowls for the chili. Rachel was the one in the house who was the most determined to have it all. She was a slave driver when it came to everyone. Rachel was doing her best to get everyone to like her. Rachel was the one in a group of friends that everyone could take or leave. She was good enough to be in the crew, but her real love was singing. Rachel wanted to be a pop star. She had been the one to go up and down the streets of LA to all the recording studios. Nothing yet, but she had a youtube page. She uploaded to it as much as she could. Rachel was the one who planned most of the routines, with Brittany. Mike was the other best dancer, so he was the one to teach them all to the rest of the crew. Rachel got out some Kool Aid to make for everyone to drink. They made a lot of stuff like that because it served a lot. Rachel answered Jesse's question. "Yes, he's making chili." She said. She didn't know how to make things better between she and Jesse. She didn't want to get back together with him. He was an okay guy, but they were too alike to make a relationship work.

Blaine whistled to himself while they all talked. He didn't really care about what they were discussing at the moment. He was too busy concentrating on cooking. Blaine was wondering when he'd meet someone. He'd had a boyfriend in high school but he'd passed away after they'd graduated. He'd had cancer. Blaine was still dealing with it. David had been a good boyfriend. Blaine had never wanted for anything with him. Blaine had had all his firsts with him. Except losing his virginity. Blaine had been taught to hang onto that until marriage. He was determined to wait until he was with his future husband. He liked that idea. Blaine danced around the kitchen, as he hummed to himself. He danced at least four hours a day. He didn't think that was too much. He almost didn't think that was too much. Blaine was going to be a dancer, no matter what he had to do. He had grown up dancing, their father had been a Latino singer, and he and Santana had spent many a time in clubs and bars seeing their father's band. Their mother had been the one to start their teaching.

"_Hermano menor_." Santana said, coming into the kitchen. (That meant little brother.) She was very protective of Blaine. She acted more like his _mami_ than his sister. Santana stopped to dance with him, they took over the kitchen floor. Brittany put the corn bread in the oven and got out of the way. Santana started the new routine they'd been working on, a complicated hip hop number. Blaine followed her lead. Santana moved her hips in Brittany's direction, making the blonde giggle. Santana loved her so much. It was really just a formality of their engagement, everyone knew they'd get married. Santana hadn't even had another serious relationship. She had slept around before she and Brittany had hooked up. They had been best friends their whole lives, but they had finally started making out sophomore year in high school. She had been afraid to admit it at first, but it had been _Brittany_. It had been a no-brainer. She was just glad that her parents had gotten to meet Brittany before they had passed away. Santana had really taken Blaine's raising to heart. He still had a lot to learn, and she wanted to make sure that he knew it all. Santana knew she did, too, but he wanted to make sure that he was prepared for anything.

"_Hermana mayor._" Blaine replied, as the routine came to a close. (That meant big sister.) Blaine stirred the chili, which was all put together now. He ran his hand through his curls, making them unruly. He wondered what Santana wanted, she only called him little brother in Spanish when she had something to tell him. He got out a water from the fridge. He was thirsty now. Blaine looked at his big sister, waiting or whatever she had to say. Blaine was sure whatever it was, it was going to be overprotective. It was what she knew how to do. Blaine did appreciate it. It was nice to have someone on his side. Blaine sipped his water. He was actually pretty happy. They all had an amazing house, and an amazing life. He didn't think it would be better. Unless they got into the show biz. Blaine was sure they would. All of them were amazingly talented dancers. Especially Mike and Brittany. Blaine was proud of himself for being able to keep up with them. He looked at Santana. "What do you want to say to me, Santana?" Blaine asked, getting a little impatient.

"Patience, Blaine." Santana said, taking the spoon from Blaine and stirring the chili. She had learned how to cook from their mother. It was one of the things she had had time to teach them, and she was glad. Santana didn't know how to say what she had to say. "Blaine, you can't dance in the underground with us." She had made the decision because it was going to be in a very dangerous part of town. Santana did not want him there, getting hurt. She knew he was going to get upset. The crew had its own rules, and he couldn't really protest. They had already voted. She knew that he was going to call her a bitch. Santana couldn't stop that. But what she could stop was Blaine dancing in the competition. She sipped her tea, waiting for Blaine's reaction. It had gotten eerily quiet in the kitchen. Brittany, Rachel, and Jesse were all looking at the floor. Santana kept her gaze on her little brother, trying not to back down. It was going to be hard. Blaine was hard to talk to about these kinds of things. Not to mention, he was the youngest in the crew, so he had to work his way up anyway. He was still making his bones with the crew.

Blaine gave her a glare. He started cursing in rapid fire Spanish, and they were all used to that, Santana did it too. Blaine finally started talking in English. "You have _got_ to be _kidding_ me!" He snapped. Blaine had been working so hard for the dance off. It was his first one for being officially in the crew. He couldn't believe that they were doing this to him. Blaine had been working harder than anything else in his entire life. "I have been working for this, Santana!" He snapped. Blaine started pacing the kitchen out of nervousness. And anger. Blaine didn't know what to say, he was so angry. Blaine was going to dance in the dance off. He'd take it to the crew. They would vote again. Why his sister was trying to box him out was beyond him. He really thought they were past all of that. Blaine didn't really know why he was having to argue this point with her. Blaine paced the kitchen, abnd turned down the heat on the chili so it wouldn't burn. This was so unexpected. Blaine had been finally glad to really be so accepted.

Santana let out a breath, not really sure that she could have this conversation in front of other people. "Blaine, come with me outside." She said, grabbing his arm and pulling him. When they were on the lawn, she looked at him. "Blaine, you know we're all the family we have left. Besides the crew. And I don't want something to happen to you. This part of town will be way too dangerous. I don't want anything to happen to you. Why is that so wrong?" Santana asked, running her hand through her black hair. She didn't like feeling this vulnerable. Even with Blaine. She didn't know how she was going to get him to be okay with this. Santana just didn't think she could handle it if Blaine wasn't in her life. They had always been close. It was still a little hard for her to admit that out loud. She still didn't get why Blaine didn't have the same issues she did. They had grown up the same and they were both gay. Santana looked at him, trying to get across how serious she was. "Please, Blaine. Not this. The next one." She said. If they proved themselves with this one, all of the territory would be theirs, and that would be better for them.

He really couldn't believe this. Blaine had thought that they were past all of this. "Santana, you know I love you. You know that. But you can't protect me forever. I have to be a grownup. I don't know why things have been so hard for us. I don't. But things are better for us now. We've worked really hard. You know how hard I've worked to be in the crew." Blaine ran his hand through his curls. They were all unruly. He wasn't sure if he could handle Santana still babying him anymore. He just wanted Santana to relax. "Please, you have got to relax. You aren't going to lose me. I…" Blaine stopped. He knew that it sounded hollow. He didn't want to think about it, but he had lost David. Even if it wasn't from violence, Blaine knew that didn't really help his case. "I know that it is hard to believe." Blaine didn't want to freak her out. "Please, talk to the crew. I can do this. I know I can, I've been working so hard. I practice every day." He did, every day. Even when he had days that he worked.

Rolling her eyes, Santana listened to his speech. It was very touching. She just, how could she let him? She was going to regret it if she let the crew vote that he could. Santana paced on the lawn while she tried to think. This was all happening so fast and she felt like she had no control. Santana let out a breath. This was so….. well, she didn't have a word for what it was. The last time she had felt like this, she and Brittany had been having a huge fight. She couldn't do this right now. "Look, we don't have time to discuss this." She said, shaking her head. "Please, you have to finish the chili." Santana was sure that Blaine wasn't going to want to drop it. She just hoped that he would. Santana knew that she had to work through all of this. She just couldn't imagine where to start. She never said that she was completely healthy. She tried to hold herself back from crying. It was just too much right now. She didn't wait for him to respond. She just went inside ad tried to ignore the others. She didn't want to hear what they had to say about any of it. Santana went to finish setting the table. She was hungry. The chili couldn't be ready fast enough for her.

Meanwhile, Kurt Hummel was making dinner in his own apartment. He and his step-brother Finn Hudson shared an apartment with Kurt's friend Mercedes. Kurt was making chicken alfredo. He was using whole wheat noodles, it was healthier. He was trying to make it as an actor. Kurt wasn't sure what he could do to make it easier. He had been on several auditions. He hadn't gotten one call back yet. Kurt didn't want to give up yet. He was just trying hard to keep his hopes up. It was hard. Finn was working as a fireman, so he wasn't always home. Mercedes was working as a backup singer. Kurt was really proud of her. They had all gone to high school together. Mercedes was Kurt's best friend. He thought she was amazingly talented. He just wished that he had some of the same luck that she had. He was humming as he bustled around the kitchen. Kurt really wanted to meet someone new. He hadn't ever had a boyfriend. Kurt hadn't ever had anyone interested in him before. He didn't know why. He wanted to have all those firsts with someone. He didn't really have any time to go out, it was sad.

Mercedes came into the kitchen. She had just gotten home from work. She had been pretty lucky so far. She went to get some tea out of the fridge. Kurt really liked it and he kept some made almost 24/7. She added some ice to her glass. "Is your brother home?" She asked. She had met some girl today that he might like. He hadn't gone on any dates for quite awhile. The girl's name had been Rachel, and while Mercedes thought she was loud and a lot abrasive, she thought Finn would like her. Mercedes wasn't sure how to get them to meet. She had gotten the girl's info but Finn didn't take to setups lightly. She sniffed the pot of food. She really thought that Kurt needed to learn to cook less chicken. She really missed beef. "So, I found someone for Finn. You have to help me tell him that he should go." She knew he wouldn't want to. Mercedes supposed that she could understand that. She wouldn't want to set anyone up if she didn't have a boyfriend either. She took off her shoes, ignoring the no shoes on the kitchen floor rule. She didn't know how Kurt lived so neat. She didn't look at it the same way Kurt did. Sometimes she didn't know how they were best friends.

That was just great. Kurt stirred dinner. He did want his brother to be happy. Kurt just didn't want to have to help someone get a girlfriend. He stirred the pasta again. It was almost ready. Kurt answered her question. "He's not here, he's at work." Kurt shrugged. "I don't know if he'll listen to me. You know how stubborn he is." Kurt said. He didn't think it was very charitable of him. Kurt had to learn to be nicer about stuff like that. He could be a bit of a bitch sometimes. Kurt didn't really know where he had gotten it from. His dad was a bit gruff sometimes, but he was a good person. And his mom had been an angel. He missed her, she had passed away when he was eight. Kurt was glad that she wasn't in pain anymore, but he missed her a lot. Carole, Finn's mom, was great. Kurt loved her very much. "What's her name?" He asked, trying to sound as if he was interested. He knew he was being a little selfish. He got out pasta bowls and glasses to set the table. He was so hungry.

"Rachel Berry. She lives in this house with like, seven other people. One of them is her ex or whatever." Mercedes didn't really know how that worked. She had exes, and she wouldn't want to live with anyone of them. They were exes for a reason. Mercedes got out a bag of salad and put it in a bowl. That was about the extent of her cooking skills. She supposed that she should learn how, she wouldn't live with Kurt forever. She looked at him. "You need to be okay with being single, Kurt. I know it's not fun, and it's really lonely but you'll never meet anyone. No one wants to date someone who's so negative." She said, getting out dressing and parmesan cheese. "I think Finn's really going to like Rachel. She's little and loud, and she's really cute." She still didn't know any way to get Finn to agree. He hadn't been on any dates in awhile, it's not like he could be picky. "The people she lives with are all in some kind of weird dance crew or something too." That was the part that was tripping her up. Mercedes didn't get that part. Rachel did not look like someone who was in one of those dance crews.

That was not the advice that he wanted to hear. Kurt supposed that she was right, though. He wouldn't find anyone if he couldn't learn to relax. He got out a serving bowl. He didn't really know how he was so bitter. "I think maybe we should throw a party or something." Kurt thought that would be a good way to get Finn to relax. Kurt said, "We can invite a bunch of people, and tell Rachel she can bring her roommates." He put the food on the table and sat down. He watched as Mercedes poured the tea. "Okay, that's all settled. Now, how was work?" Kurt thought he might be more into things if he had more going on. All he was doing right now was going to some community college classes and working as a clerk in a clothing store. He really liked fashion, and if he couldn't make it in show business, he wanted to be in fashion. He was very jealous of Mercedes for having a job. Kurt wanted that so much. It was something he'd wanted since he was little. Kurt never thought about anything else.

That weekend, the apartment was full of people. Rachel had brought Blaine and Brittany with her. Everyone else had had to work. Rachel thought that there was still a lot of tension. Blaine still hadn't gotten Santana to agree to talk to the crew about him doing the dance off. She really wished they would just agree. She didn't like all the fighting and silence. It was quiet and Rachel hated that. She was wondering why they had even come to this party. Rachel thought they really needed to work on their routine. She and Mike had worked really hard to get it all worked out. She was proud of it. She wanted them to win. Rachel knew that she wasn't exactly the most liked in the house. She hated that. Rachel cast her glance about the room, looking for the girl that had invited her. Mercedes? Rachel was sure that's what it was. She ran her hand through her long brown hair. She hadn't been sure what to wear, so she had borrowed a red dress of Santana's. It was longer on her than it would have been on the Latina. She also didn't have the boobs that Santana did. It was really nice of Santana to lend it to her.

When Mercedes saw who Rachel had brought, she couldn't help but grin. She had brought a _very_ ditzy blonde girl, and a _very_ gay guy. She thought he was cute, with all the curls. She went up to Kurt. "Hey, so, that girl I invited for Finn brought a couple of people with her. One of them is a _very_ cute guy who is definitely a batter for your team." She said, holding her plastic cup of alcohol. She touched Kurt's arm. "You should go talk to him." She pointed out Blaine to Kurt. She couldn't imagine why Kurt wouldn't like him, he was gorgeous. She looked at Kurt, trying to gauge his reaction. He seemed to be intrigued. She thought he should go talk to him. Mercedes sipped her drink. She was already starting to be a little drunk. It was okay, the party was in full swing. There was karaoke in the living room. Mercedes was planning on going in there and singing some in a little bit. She just wasn't sure what yet. "You don't have anything to lose." She said, hoping she had convinced him.

The guy that Mercedes had pointed out _was_ really cute. Kurt almost forgot his own name as he was standing there. He took a sip of his own tea, and headed over to him. "Hi, I'm Kurt." Kurt said, looking up into the most beautiful hazel eyes he had ever seen. He just wanted to run his fingers through those curls. They were beautiful. Kurt tried to focus on the situation. It was hard, this guy was really cute. Even with the hip hop ensemble he was wearing. Kurt wondered if she was part of the dance crew that Cedes had mentioned. He figured he must be. Kurt offered his hand to shake. They shook hands, and Kurt tried not to blush. His hands were _really_ nice. He was so amazing. "This is my apartment. You came with Rachel, right?" He asked. He had seen Rachel, she was pretty but she was so loud. Mercedes had not been kidding about that. Kurt wasn't sure if he could take that all the time, he wasn't sure that he wanted Finn and Rachel to hit it off. Maybe she wouldn't like that he was a fireman. Kurt searched for some of the food he had made for the party. "Are you having fun?" He asked, hoping that he was. Blaine was _so_ cute. He ran his hand through his brown hair.

Blaine looked at Kurt. He was pretty sexy. Blaine lost himself in the blue that was Kurt's eyes. They were like an extension of the sky. Blaine took a sip of his rum and Coke. It was mixed good, and he couldn't taste the rum. He wasn't a big fan of alcohol that tasted like alcohol. Blaine knew that that most guys would think that was lame or whatever. Blaine didn't care, that was part of being gay. You could drink whatever you want. Blaine smiled at him. "I'm Blaine, and I did come with Rachel. And the blonde girl is Brittany." Blaine ran his hand through his black curls. This was like fate. He felt butterflies were in his stomach. Blaine looked into Kurt's blue eyes. "You have a very beautiful apartment." He said. He looked at his feet for a moment, he was nervous. He hadn't talked to another guy in such a long time. Blaine wasn't sure he was ready. He still thought that he missed David a lot, and it made new relationships hard. He knew he had to learn to not compare David to every other man on the planet. It wasn't going to help anything.

When Blaine didn't walk away, Kurt couldn't help but smile. That was a good sign. Kurt nodded. "Mercedes is hoping that Rachel will hit it off with my brother Finn." He said. Finn wasn't even at the party yet. Kurt knew he would come through, Finn had a few days in a row off. Kurt also knew Finn couldn't resist a party. He turned his gaze to Rachel, who was at the food table, getting something to eat. Kurt had made all the food, except for the dessert, Mercedes had made that. She had made cheesecake, brownies, and cookies. Kurt was trying to stay away from them, they would go straight to his hips. He was sure that he would end up giving in and have some cheesecake. He couldn't help it, Mercedes made good cheesecake. She had learned from her mom. Kurt loved Cedes' mom, she was a great person. "I don't really know if he'll like Rachel or not. She's very loud." Kurt thought it wouldn't hurt for Rachel to try. Finn had been alone for awhile, so it would be nice for him. Kurt sipped his soda. From what he could tell, the party was a big success. Not that he had had a lot of parties. He had been to some with Mercedes. He had never been invited to any when he was on his own. It was sad, really.

That made Blaine smile. She _was_ pretty loud. That was true. "She is pretty loud. That doesn't really go away. You have a brother, though?" He asked, touching Kurt's arm. He hoped that Kurt would tell he was flirting. It had been a long time since he had done so, and he wasn't sure that it would be obvious. Blaine had almost never picked up anyone successfully before. This would be his first time. "Do you have a boyfriend who might be coming?" He asked as casually as he could.

Kurt wasn't able to keep the smile off his own face. He really liked Blaine. It was love at first sight, and he didn't even believe in cheesy stuff like that. He shook his head when Blaine asked him about having a boyfriend. Kurt couldn't help but blush. "I don't have a boyfriend." He said, leaning into Blaine's touch. It was really sweet. "Do you… do you want to find a quiet place to talk?" He asked, really hoping the answer was yes. He liked Blaine already. Maybe this party hadn't been such a bad idea. Kurt sipped his own soda. "We have an office, I'm sure no one's in there." He smiled.

This was going great. Blaine smiled and nodded. "Let's go." He agreed. He refilled his cup. Blaine followed as Kurt led them out of the room and to the office. There was no one in there, and Kurt flipped on the light. Blaine liked his apartment. It was very pretty and so large. It was better than the house that the crew was renting. Blaine smiled at Kurt. "You have a beautiful apartment." He said. Blaine didn't really know how to do this. He wanted to make a good impression. He didn't want to mess up. Kurt was _really_ good looking and he seemed very nice. It was going to get all messed up if he didn't do this right. Blaine ran his hand through his curls nervously. "What do you do? I'm trying to make it as a dancer. I live in a house with a dance crew." Blaine didn't know if any of this was going to help or not. Most people thought very little of dancers. Blaine was talented. He was going to be a great dancer. Blaine leaned back against the desk. He couldn't help but be happy, even if he still hadn't been able to get the crew to agree about the dance off. It was so important to him. He just hoped Kurt would accept him.

Kurt listened to all of that. That was great, that Blaine was in the biz. He was trying to make it in the biz too. "I'm a clerk at a clothing store, and I'm in community college, taking some classes. I'm trying to be an actor. So you being in a crew is okay." He said, smiling. Kurt sipped his soda. "Thanks about the apartment. We got lucky. It could be worse. We make it by." Kurt knew they were better off than Blaine and his dance crew, despite all the people they had working in the house. Kurt knew most of them didn't have families helping them out. He and Finn's parents helped, when they needed it, and Mercedes' parents did too. Kurt gave Blaine a big smile. Blaine was so cute. Kurt might have hit the jackpot. He leaned against the desk next to him, his foot reaching out to rub against Blaine's. He was really nervous. It was why he hadn't been able to have a boyfriend before now. Kurt didn't know how to do all of this. He hoped that Blaine did. Maybe if Blaine did, one of them would know what they would do.

When Kurt's foot rubbed against him, Blaine shivered. That felt really good. For the first time, he thought he might be ready to have sex. Blaine managed to keep himself from getting too excited. He knew that wouldn't be good for forming a lasting relationship. You had to take these things slowly. Blaine wanted this to work out. If there was a this, that is. Blaine smiled at Kurt. He leaned out, and pressed his lips to Kurt's softly. Blaine was glad when he didn't resist. He let his tongue dart out and lick Kurt's lips, and Kurt let his own dart out in response. Blaine's hand went to the nape of Kurt's neck, and he shivered all over. This felt good. Much better than it had been kissing David. Kurt tasted really good. Blaine kissed him until he couldn't breathe. He liked Kurt. "Wow. You taste amazing." He said breathlessly. Blaine licked his lips. Kurt tasted like strawberries. Blaine couldn't help but grin from ear to ear. Kurt was so beautiful. Blaine pressed closer to him, running his foot along Kurt's leg. Blaine looked at Kurt, looking into his eyes. "You have a beautiful set of eyes." Blaine said, his voice husky. He couldn't imagine being luckier.

That first kiss was amazing. Kurt couldn't believe that Blaine had kissed him. Kurt pressed back against him. He could feel Blaine's length on his leg, and it felt big. Kurt moved nervously, this felt very okay and he didn't want to look too eager. Blaine would think he was a freak. Kurt let out a breath. "Thanks." He said, grinning. He could feel his heart pounding and wondered if Blaine could feel it. Kurt really liked kissing Blaine. He shivered as Blaine's hands settled on his waist. Kurt put down his cup and put his arms around Blaine's neck. He liked this. "Your eyes are really pretty too." Kurt couldn't look away. They were so beautiful. Kurt felt his heart fluttering even faster. He couldn't keep from smiling. Kurt licked his lips, and then boldly pressed them to Blaine's again. They both shivered as their lips met. Kurt's length jumped to attention. He didn't know if he could make it calm down. He didn't want to rush things. Blaine was too much of a gem to mess it up. Kurt kissed him so deeply.

Blaine kissed back. He felt Kurt's package against his leg. It felt amazing. Kurt had some serious hardware. Kurt let his tongue slide into Blaine's mouth, and Blaine let his hand stride under the fabric of Kurt's shirt. The soft skin of his back felt amazing. Blaine stroked his back, and Kurt moaned. Blaine stroked his back and then his hands slipped into Kurt's pants, and gripped his ass. Blaine was just letting his instinct take over. He couldn't help it. This felt so great. More than anything else ever had. Blaine pressed a thumb to Kurt's entrance. Kurt jerked forward. Blaine whispered against Kurt's neck. "I'm a virgin." He thought it would be best to tell the truth. "I was waiting till marriage….. something feels right with you." He said, his voice shaking. He didn't know how Kurt was going to take that. Blaine hoped well. He wanted Kurt to be his first. Blaine just hoped that Kurt would feel the same. It was hard when you want someone and they don't want you back. He pressed as close to Kurt as he could. "It's okay if you aren't ready." He said, hoping that Kurt knew he was being honest.

That was a lot to process. Kurt didn't know what to say. He was on fire with Blaine's hands on him. He didn't know if he could turn him down right now. Kurt really wanted to just let go and do it. Make love to Blaine. Kurt just knew sex changed everything. He didn't know what to do. He was so glad he had this problem to even worry about. Kurt's body shivered, and he looked into Blaine's eyes. What to do? He would have to decide.

_**Author's note: There will be more soon, I promise! Hope ya'll liked! It was fun to write. Also, it's my first time writing Mercedes, so I hope I didn't do too badly with her. **_


End file.
